


The Perfect Nightmare

by AntiSeptiplier (DarkTransThieu)



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Date - Fandom, Markipler - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTransThieu/pseuds/AntiSeptiplier
Summary: A date with Markiplier goes horribly wrong as monsters inside resurface once again





	1. Perfect Date

Mark and I had just finished eating along the beach so we begin searching for a bench. We finally find one and sit down. Mark scoots closer to me and I lean into him. His arm wraps around me as I snuggle into his chest. Mark slowly strokes my hair as we watch the sun begin to set.   
“Thanks for the wonderful evening, Mark."  
“No problem, Marie. You’re worth it.”  
“Really?”  
I look up at his face and see genuine love in his gaze. He pulls me closer and soon our lips meet. My shock slowly melts into happiness as I wrap my arms around his neck. It seems like it will last forever until Mark pulls away. I remove my arms from his neck as I feel my cheeks go red and I scoot down the bench, turning my face away. I feel a weight on my hand to find Mark’s hand on mine, his gaze on the sunset. I scoot closer again and feel his arm take up its spot around my shoulders. The sun finally sets and Mark surprises me by picking up.  
“Mark!!!!!”  
“What? You looked tired. I didn’t think you’d want to walk.”  
“Well, I suppose you guessed right, Mr. Fischbach.”  
I snuggle into his chest again and look up at his face. His chiseled chin leads into his cheeks and up into his eyes. His red hair is floofed to the extreme as the wind fluffs it some more. He looks down at me again and breaks into a smile. It warms me up when he smiles. He leans down and gives me one more kiss before standing me up again.   
“I think you can get in the car by yourself?”  
“Hm, maybe. I just don’t know for sure.”  
I feint falling backwards and he catches me, guiding me into the passenger seat. I climb the rest of the way in as he walks over to the driver’s side. We pull out of the parking lot to find a traffic jam a few minutes away.   
“Why is there a traffic jam now?”  
“Maybe there was a crash.”  
“Let’s hope it’s not a fatal one.”  
I nod in agreement as I look out the window to find an oddly placed shadow. It’s there for just a second before it vanishes. I figure it’s just a trick of the light from the other cars headlights and return my attention to inside the car. My hand, which was resting on the console, was suddenly enveloped by Mark’s. He squeezes it, as if reassuring me everything was okay.   
“I love you, Marie.”  
“I love you too, Mark.”  
We sit in silence for a while, letting the quiet music carry us back to his apartment.   
“Promise me something.”  
“What’s up?”  
“No matter what I say or do, you won’t leave.”  
“Of course. You’ll always have the chance to explain. Just make sure it doesn’t happen too often.”  
I grin only to find Mark seemingly lost in thought. Puzzled, I return to peering through the window. The traffic had cleared up and we finally made it to Mark’s place.   
“Thanks for having me over. It’s nice to get away from my roommates.”  
“Obnoxious, huh?”  
“Nah, just waaaaaaaaayyyyyyy too interested in our dates.”  
“It’s because I’m such a hunk, isn’t it?”  
“I always thought it was because you’re famous.”  
“You can’t deny I’m a beast.”  
“Prove it then, tough guy!”  
He runs over to me and heaves me over his shoulder.   
“Hey, put me down!” I say playfully, a giggle escaping my lips.   
“I can’t prove anything with you on the ground, Ms. Doubter.”  
We continue on up to the guest bedroom and he plops me down onto the bed.   
“What do you think now, hmmm?”  
“I think you could do better,” I say slyly.   
“Like this?” he asks as he jumps at me and starts tickling.  
“No…ahahaha…noooo…ahahahaha…ooo… st-st-stop. Ahahahahahahahaha.”  
“What do you think now?”  
“I give…ahahahahahahahaha. I give….ahahahahahaha.”  
He stops tickling but continues hovering over me, his arms barring me in. He leans in closer to me, his brown eyes shimmering in the lamplight as he slowly removes his glasses. I hear them settle on the side table with a light tap sound, my eyes never leaving his. His floofy hair falls down over his face, giving him a half-shadowed look that only intensifies the light reflecting off of his other eye. His lips soon met mine as he wraps his arms around me and lifts me up off the bed. I once again wrap my arms around his neck, allowing the moment to carry itself. Keeping one arm around his neck for support, I run my hand through the floof of his hair, relishing in the feeling.  
“You realize you give me more power when you do that.” He says, pulling away.  
“You’ll need all the power you can get, buddy.”  
We go back to kissing, but now it’s more intense, almost needy, the way our lips interact. We finally fall on the bed, both of us on our sides, staring at each other and panting from the excitement.   
“You know how to get to a woman, don’t you?”  
“It’s cause I’m a hunk, I’m telling ya.”  
He smiles at me and gets off the bed. I sit up, watching him exit the room. I quickly find my pj’s and climb into them. Mark returns to say good night and chuckles at what I’m wearing. My shirt says “Good Morning? What’s So Good About It?” while my bottoms are a pair of boxer shorts.   
“You sure do know how to dress.”  
“I dress to please.” I say as I walk over to him.  
“Good night, my sweet angel,” He says as he kisses my forehead.  
“Good night, my little monkey,” I say as I kiss his lips since he’s a tad taller than me.   
I close the door and crawl under the covers, excited to re-live today in my dreams.


	2. Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally give in and go off and enjoy each other's company

I was snuggled close in his arms when a thump wakes me. I get up, grabbing my phone off the table to use as a flashlight, as I enter the hall. I hear another thump as I pass Mark's room and decide to investigate.   
"Mark?" I say as I open the door, finding Mark thrashing around as if in a nightmare.   
"Mark!" I yell, running over to him to try and wake him up. Before I can reach him, a shadow seemed to leap out of him and shove me against the wall. I could still see Mark thrashing on the bed, now adding screams to the mix.   
"No, leave me alone! Get out! GET OUT!"  
I had been watching dazed, not completely in control of my body. My head finally clears enough to move toward him when I hear someone talking.  
"You'll do nicely."  
It was barely audible, almost like a whisper. It couldn't have been Mark, as he was still thrashing around. I start freaking out, trying to get away, but I'm pinned to the wall by the shadow. Mark had now fallen to the floor, bruises beginning to show on his arms and chest. My throat begins to constrict, everything going fuzzy.   
"Mark..."  
He looks up at me and his face has turned into part of a nightmare. One eye is jet black with a red pupil and I could see an unnatural canine on one side of his mouth, blood dripping from it. He tries to make it over to me before he begins convulsing again. I finally pass out, and when I come to, I'm in a huge warehouse-like building, arms tied around a pillar and my ankles tied in front of me. I lean against the pillar to stand, my head throbbing and heavy. I manage to stand about half way before my legs collapse and I slide back down to the floor. I lean my head back against the pillar and breath slowly. In. Out. In. Out. I soon hear footsteps running towards me, heavy breathing becoming more pronounced as the steps get closer. The steps rounded the pillar and I was never so happy to see someone in my life.  
"Mark! You're okay! Where are we?"  
"I don't know, but we need to move fast, he could be back any minute!" He says as he hurriedly unties my feet. He walks around to untie my wrists as I watch for... anything. I'm freed from the pillar and accept Mark's helping hand.  
"Thanks, Mark. I was really worried about you. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, but we need to go. We're not safe here."  
We begin searching for the exit when Mark lets out a scream and falls to the floor.  
"Mark! Mark, what's wrong? Mark!"  
He started convulsing on the ground, changing, as I slowly back away. His skin was turning pale, his nails turning black, and I could see blood dripping from his lips. He slowly stands again, turning towards me with a lopsided smile on his face. Both of his eyes were now black with red pupils, dark rings seeming to extend his eyes. His canines were more pronounced and dripping with blood like he had just eaten raw meat. He starts towards me and I instinctively move back. This seems to bother him, as he stops, just staring at me. He then lunges, my body crumpling under the unexpected weight and force. I land in Mark's, no, not Mark's, this thing's arms as it lands on its back then rolls over, pinning me underneath.   
"What have you done with Mark?"  
"He's not available right now. He left me in charge while he's away. My name is Dark."  
"Get off me!" I yell, trying to wiggle out from under him.   
His grabs my wrists and pins them to the floor as he sits on my legs, effectively rendering me immobile.   
"Don't be like that honey, I'm better than that bore. We'll have tons of fun together."  
"What the hell are you?" I yell.  
His grip tightens on my wrists as his head dips level with my ear.  
"You're worst nightmare."  
He brings his head back up, seeming to take in my expression. Then, without warning, our lips meet, my shock seeming to encourage him. He moves from my lips down to my neck, blood trailing along his path. He begins kissing my neck when I feel him bite down. I scream in pain, my back arching as Dark begins licking up the blood from his bite. He brings his face back in front of mine, my blood dripping from his canines.   
"It begins."  
Before I can ask what is beginning, his lips are on mine again, his tongue finding its way into my mouth. My head begins to hurt as Dark continues. My head is now to the point of splitting as I instinctively try to move my hands to grasp my head. Dark continues to kiss me as I begin screaming in agony. My body starts convulsing as Dark slowly stands and backs away.   
'Hello there, Marie. I'm here to take over for a while.'  
"No! Get out of my head!"  
I grab my head and can feel the cool floor as I roll around from the pain.   
'The pain will go away if you just give in.'  
"No, leave me alone!"  
I somehow manage to stand, running into the wall, pillars, even Dark a couple times. Dark just watches, chuckling at my struggle.   
'It's useless to resist. Let me take over.'  
"No!" I scream as I fall to the floor again. Then everything goes black. When I come to, I find myself in front of a mirror. I had red stains under my eyes and a small ring of red around them. My hair had turned black with blood-colored streaks and hung over half of my face. I smile into the mirror and notice that my canines had grown out, dripping blood and gleaming in the light. It's then I notice Dark standing behind me.   
"Hello, Dark. It's so nice to be back."  
"I'm glad you could make it."   
I smile into the mirror again, placing my hand on the wooden frame. A few seconds later, it breaks, drawing my attention back to Dark.   
"Let's have some fun while we still can."  
"I couldn't agree more, Carrie."  
He pulls me into his arms as we turn to vapor, kissing the moment before we leave.


End file.
